Ultrasound has been used successfully as an imaging technology in diagnosis of breast, liver, prostate, rectal and pancreatic cancers. Conventionally, diagnosis with ultrasonic imaging typically requires a change in gross morphology of an underlying organ or a change in function, such as perfusion or blood velocity. With breast cancer, a size, shape, shadowing, internal echogenicity, lobulations, and other factors indicate a presence of a suspicious lesion. Commonly, lesions are then biopsied for ultimate confirmation of whether they are malignant or benign. Because many cancers can only be diagnosed by ultrasonic interrogation if those cancers are sufficiently extensive to alter the surrounding architecture, conventional ultrasonic imaging may overlook earlier stage cancers.